


I don't love you

by NyuGR



Category: K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: Drama, K-pop References, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22114882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyuGR/pseuds/NyuGR
Summary: ¿Que tan difícil es el convencerme a mi mismo que no te amo?Kyuhyun
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Heechul, Cho Kyuhyun/Lee Sungmin, Choi Siwon/Kim Heechul
Kudos: 2





	I don't love you

Lo dificil en cuanto a enamorarse, radica en que no puedes decirle a tu corazón cuando es el momento adecuado para hacerlo y cuando no.

Han pasado 5 años desde que el que creí el amor de mi vida se caso, con quien ironicamente, él considera el amor de su vida. 

Han pasado 5 años desde que Sungmin se caso y tuve que decirle adios.

Le ame durante poco mas de 8 años. Le ame al punto donde considere dejar toda mi carrera aun lado y pedirle que se casara conmigo. Pero lastimosamente el comenzó a cambiar y alejarse de mi, hasta ese día donde me dijo "ya no te amo"

Llore, me emborrache, decai, me destroce. Le dedique una canción,que seguro mas de uno conoce. At gwanghwamun.

Ahora es algo que ha pasado y que con el tiempo pude superar. 

Dicen que de los errores y de experiencias pasadas se aprende o bien se puede a llegar a repetir y nunca aprender.

En mi caso, mi corazón no quiso aprender. 

Otro imposible llego a mi vida para romper mi corazón.

...

-Kyuuuuuu~

Siempre habíamos sido cercanos debido a nuestro amor y tolerancia a la bebida, si es que así se le podía llamar.

Heechul es un buen Hyung. Siempre preocupándose y aconsejando a sus menores. 

Puede parecer alguien soberbio y desinteresado del mundo, pero después de conocerle te das cuenta que solo es la primera impresión hablando antes de lo que él esconde en su interior.

Yo le conozco como muchos otros. Alegre, alocado, extrovertido, serio. Pero a su vez le conozco como nadie se atreve a ver. Frágil, vulnerable...

Soy de los pocos que conocen ese lado que odia que los demás vean. Despotrica, llora, fuma y bebe hasta que todo lo que carga en el se vuelve tan ligero como el viento.

-Vayamos a beber

Simples palabras que nos harán terminar en un bar, su casa o la mía; ebrios sin saber si quiera el como nos llamamos.

Aun recuerdo la primera vez que comenzó todo esto.

5 meses despues de mi enlistamiento me hablo borracho despues de aquel video publicado en Instagram donde se le ve llenar tres copas y posteriormente beber la primera de un jalón.

-kyuuuuu -pasaba de media noche cuando mi celular sonó, haciendome acreedor de una sanción.

-Hee hyung, ¿Que sucede? 

-Eeereeessssh mi donsaaaen faaavoritoooo~ Heee eso a sooonado como Doongheee~ -su risa estruendosa resonó por el telefono.

-Hyung...

-Kyuuuu~ -La linea quedo en silencio por unos segundos- pelée con Siwon. -su voz se volvió un susurro antes de que su llanto se hiciera presente.

La relación entre Siwon y Heechul no era mas que la de mejores amigos que se amaban en "secreto".

Todos sabían lo que ellos dos sentía. Todos menos ellos, y es por eso que esto solo les creo problemas.

Esa llamada fue la primera de muchas, donde Hee se desahogo y me hizo participe de sus problemas con su corazón. 

1 año y tres meses despues, fue cuando verdaderamente me preocupe, el video compartido en Instagram me dejaba inquieto y aun mas con la descripción que ahí ponía junto con el comentario, que a mi parecer parecía de total indiferencia por parte de Siwon.

Siempre pienso en el día después de beber.  
'¿Por qué bebo?'  
Pensé que estaba estresado bebiendo sin dinero, té o esas cosas.  
¿Esto es bueno o malo?  
No quiero beber demasiado. Dejé de fumar, pero no puedo dejar de beber.  
Traté de interrumpir a mis bebés porque eran sensibles al alcohol, pero ... lo siento.  
Hagamos una cultura de consumo saludable drinking  
Miembros de Super Junior, mis hijos  
Les deseo buena salud, les deseo a todos para siempre.  
#ForeverLove

Quizás fue ahí donde empece a ver aun mas por el para su bienestar, sin saber que dos meses después sucedería algo que ningún de los dos pudo evitar.

-Invite a Hyukjae a beber con nosotros.

-Esta bien. Alguien tendrá que manejar -Rei 

Unas cuantas bebidas, una foto en Instagram y una pelea por telefono; fueron lo que detonarón ese beso que fue la perdición.

-Simon eeesh un maldeeeto imbeeessssshiiiiiil.

-¿Quien essssh Simon?

-Eeel esshhtupiidoo a quieen aaaamooo.

-Hyuuung no meeeereeesheee un aamoorsssh assshi.

-Pooor sssupueeeessshto que no. Iiioooo shoy Kim Heeechul.

-Hyuuuung meeeereeesssshe a alguien quee lo amee.

-¿Y quieen esssh?

-¡Iiioooo!

Entre tropezones llegue a donde él e invadido por el alcohol, le bese de la manera mas dulce y torpe posible.

Reímos para despues besarnos una vez mas. Pasado el beso, todo quedo a cargo de Morfeo.

Esa fue la primera cita con el Herrero de corazones, aquel Herrero que una vez mas destrozo su propio corazón para reparar el de un cliente que se encontraba mal.

Pasaron los meses y ya no solo fue su corazón lo que este Herrero intento reparar. Con los cambios de estacion y las temporadas frías y de calor, comenzarón a atormentarlo cada vez mas.

-Mi pierna esta empeorando -Una de las pocas llamadas donde la ebriedad no era evidente en su hablar,llego poco después de mi salida del ejercito y con las noticias del nuevo album-He ido a ver al doctor. Dentro de poco ya no podre viajar para los Super Shows. Mi carrera como Idol esta acabada.

-Hyung...

-Amo cantar junto a ustedes, divertir a ELF frente a los escenarios, bailar tantas coreografías como pueda, ahora ya no podre hacerlo sin estorbarles... Debi haber muerto en ese accidente

-No digas eso. - Dolia el oirle decir esas palabras evidentes de su depresión- estas vivo y aun cuando no sea del todo sano, esta viviendo lo que el destino quiso que vivieras. Hyung. Deja de preocuparte por los demás y piensa en ti. Te amamos por lo que eres y por todo el esfuerzo que das. Has dado tanto de ti para los demas, que muy pocas vece has pensado en ti. Se egoísta y piensa en ti. 

-Pero...

-Podrás seguir siendo un Idol aun cuando no estés en un escenario bailando. Eres Kim Heechul, the Universe Star. Tu podrás con esto y mas.

Iba a protegerle. Porque con el pasar de esos dos años entre salidas y llamadas, Cho Kyuhyun y su estúpido corazón se volvieron a enamorar.

Iba a arriesgarme una vez y esperaba todo saliera bien.

...

Estábamos por grabar el episodio numero 200 de knowing Bros donde Hee era miembro fijo. 

Todo estaba bien. O eso creí.

-Necesito hablar contigo- Siwon se acerco a Hee.

-No puede ser luego. Estamos por grabar el programa y...

-Solo sera un momento.

Un suspiro salio de sus labios antes de asentir y seguirlo fuera de nuestra sala de espera.

-¿Crees que le diga de una vez? -Donghae se encontraba siendo abrazado por Hyuk.

-No lo se. Hable con el esta mañana sobre el tema.

-Quizás por fin dejen el drama y comiencen a salir en serio. -Donghae hablaba decidido- Hee necesita mucho apoyo ahora. Que mejor que la persona que el ama y le ama para ello.

-No creo que sea tan fácil- Hyuk se quedo pensativo.

Sin querer escuchar mas, fui a buscarles. 

¿Realmente esto estaba pasando? 

Pase mas de 10 min buscandoles sin éxito, hasta que cerca de los baños pude escuchar sus voces.

-No quiero seguir siendo solo tu mejor amigo.

-Estamos bien así, Siwon.

-No, no lo estamos. Quiero intentarlo, quiero salir contigo. Quiero cuidarte y amarte como debí hacerlo hace mucho.

-Siwon.

-Dame la oportunidad de estar a tu lado siendo mas que un amigo- Sus voces se quedaron dejaron de escuchararse por lo que parecieron minutos.- Al menos dime que vas a pensarlo.

\- V-voy a pensarlo.

Escuche sus pasos acercándose a donde yo estaba escondido. Espere hasta que estuviera lo suficientemente lejos como para entrar donde mi Hyung del cual me había enamorado estuviera solo.

-Hyung.

-Me ha pedido ser su novio- su rostro estaba sonrojado y su cuerpo amenazaba con empezar a temblar.

-¿Aceptaras?

\- N-no lo se.

-Heechul. -Volteo a verme con sorpresa ante mi tono serio- Se egoísta. Si es lo que te hace feliz, acepta y arriesgate.

-Pero...

-Hace años que lo deseas. 

Le sonreí. El me miro antes de asentir y acercarse a mi para abrazarme.

-Gracias.

Con el nudo atorado en mi garganta, respondí su abrazo.

El destino de Cho Kyuhyun, no era amar y ser amado.

...

Fingí estar alegre, bromée con el equipo y los chicos, hasta que llego el momento de cantar.

-Deberías cantar algo aquí.

-Ho dong, no lo hagas.

No me sentía con el animo para hacerlo, pero a su vez no podía negarme.

-Cantare la canción con la que gane por primera vez

-¿Como se llama?

-I don't love you.

-Ahh de Urban Kazapa.

Una vez mas dedicaría una canción.

No te amo, no hay otra razón.  
No quiero decir las palabras, "Lo siento o perdoname"  
Es simplemente así como me siento.  
No te amo, no te amo.  
No te amo, probablemente ya lo sepas.

Aguante las lagrimas que luchaban por salir. Dolía y probablemente tardaría mucho en dejar de hacerlo. Pero tenia que hacermelo creer.

No te amo

Este era el final de este amor no correspondido.


End file.
